


Art Class

by ZombieCyborgAssassin



Series: Smutisfaction Files [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Fucking, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Video, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCyborgAssassin/pseuds/ZombieCyborgAssassin
Summary: Bucky, Darcy and Natasha surprises Steve for his Birthday.





	Art Class

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> This was a request by J who I cannot link into this to gift it correctly. 
> 
> Thanks to [Livvy_Nicklaus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livvy_Nicklaus/pseuds/Livvy_Nicklaus) for beta!  
> If you like this, check out my other fics, and my website for original content.

Steve stopped as he was unlocking his apartment door and frowned at the note taped to it.  _ “Life Drawing Classes.” _   
He pulled it off his door and turned it over in his hands, no other clues about what was happening, but he felt nostalgia at the words written in Natasha’s hand. Had she suspected that one of his greatest regrets was his missed opportunities as an artist? 

Heaving a sigh, Steve stepped into his apartment and froze. 

His living room had been rearranged, the couches and coffee table pushed against the walls to make room for two easels in what could only be a Life Drawing Class. 

Nat was standing at one easel wearing something that the gals back in his day would wear, she even did her rolls in a far more accurate way than he has seen recreated in this new time. He noticed she was biting her vibrant coral lip as she gazed heated eyes at the life model. His eyes swung to the ottoman in the middle of the room and he felt his blood run both hot and cold at the same time. 

There, on all fours like the pin up that he used to hide under his bed, was his best pals best gal, and she was completely naked. He tried not to let his eyes wander to all the places he’d fantasised about, but she had her back arched and her glistening wet pussy on display. His mouth flooded with saliva and his pants tightened. 

“Aren’t you going to paint?” Natasha’s voice cut through his fog of lust and he instantly felt like a real cad. His best girl was right there and she saw him making eyes at another dame. He wanted to kick himself. His face felt hot with shame and he took a step back, he didn't want to make things worse. 

“Steve,” Nat was standing in front of him, her face held nothing but acceptance and understanding. “I asked Darcy if she wanted to life model for us.” She raised an eyebrow at him. Darcy hadn’t moved from her spot, but he now noticed that her breasts were bound in a red white and blue bow.

He looked back at Nat, brows pulling together. 

“Bucky says ‘Happy Birthday, Punk!’” Darcy chirped from the other side of the room. 

Steve couldn't understand what was happening. He looked from between the redhead standing in front of him, and the brunette who was now dripping on the ottoman. 

“Tch,” Natasha stepped forward and began rubbing her hand over his chest, “Bucky knew you liked Darcy, and he knew I liked her and that Dracy liked the both of us, so they’ve been planning this for months for your birthday.” 

Steve blinked down at his girlfriend.  _ What?  _

She smirked, “Bucky just wants to make sure he gets a video of everything, too.”

He felt his jaw fall open. “That jerk,” he breathed, his mind already going over the things he wanted to do to both women. 

Natasha tugged on his arm. “Come paint, Steve.” 

He stepped up to the easel and saw that there were paints and brushes all there for him to use. Next to the brushes he found a small remote of some kind with a dial on it. It didn't look like it belonged to an explosive of any kind or a communications device . It was bubblegum pink. His curiosity got the better of him and he moved the dial up. He realised that a faint buzzing sound that he had not noticed before, became louder. 

Darcy whimpered.

He looked up and her and then back at the dial, realising that this was too good to pass up, he turned the dial all the way up. 

“Don’t move, Doll, I’ve got just the right angle from here and I don't want to mess it up.” He ignored Natasha’s snort and began painting Darcy from behind where he could fit the bow, her glossy curls and her dripping cunt in the same frame. 

When he’d created the shape and was adding colours and shade, she was trembling. Her resilience was making it hard not to just end things and take her, but he had plans. 

By the time he placed the last touches of the painting on, Darcy had slumped forward and was letting out a continuous moan of pleasure. Nat had decided that painting was for the birds and she was slowly licking up all the mess that Darcy was making, avoiding her clit. 

He stepped back to admire his painting, it was instantly one of his favourites. 

He looked down at the remote and smirked before pressing the “Pulse” button.

He stepped around his easel, toeing off his shoes, as Darcy began trembling and crying out. He pulled his pants off, watching as Natasha slipped her fingers up along her clean shaven lips and spread them, showing off the glossy red cherry nestled between. Darcy’s hips were rolling and she was babbling parts of words that made no sense at all. 

Steve pulled his shirt off and knelt beside his best girl. “Clothes off, sweetheart. We don’t wanna make a mess of that pretty dress, do we?” He felt a thrill go through him at the look of sheer lust she sent him. “Well, not this time, anyway,” he added. Smiling at her slightly widened eyes. 

“Would you two stop making eyes at each other and fuck me already?” Darcy cried out, her ragged breathing was beginning to sound painful. 

Steve smirked, he always loved the mouth on this dame. “Sorry, Dollface,” he said unconvincingly.

Darcy grumbled, “Ugh! Bucky said you were a little shit. You’ve lulled me into a false sense of- Ah!” He cut off her grumbling by swiftly burying his fingers in her pussy to find the vibe, his thumb brushing gently over her clit. When he found what he was looking for, he pressed it between the two fingers deep in her wet canal and began pushing and pulling in time with his thumb. “Ah! Aahh! St-Stevie!” 

When he felt, more than saw or heard, Natasha settle beside him, he turned to her with a heated look. “I want to see you sucking her tits.”

Nat moaned at the suggestion, scrambling around the side of the limp brunette and began unwrapping her chest. Two bountiful breasts came into view and Natashas bright lips were instantly suckling on the nearest peaked nipple. 

Darcy gave a cry and he felt her clench down on his fingers. Drawn forward, he began suckling on her bundle of nerves, flicking his tongue around it in light circles. He added another finger, letting go of the vibe and curling them to her g-spot. He was rewarded with a squeal and a face full of fluids. He eased her down from her orgasm and gently pulled the vibe out. 

He saw Nat was still playing with Darcy’s breasts, and he smirked. “Flip her over and sit on her face, Nat.” 

The delighted smile Natasha gave him, made his chest warm. He sat back on his heels, watching her roll the limp brunette to her back and kneel either side of her ears on the ottoman. Darcy heaved a shuddering sigh. “Fuck yes,” was all she said before grabbing the redhead around the hips and by the ass and pulled her pussy down to her mouth. 

Nat tried to keep playing with the breasts in front of her, but she was soon panting with her head thrown back. 

Steve took a moment to take it all in, all the while pumping his hard cock. With every roll of Nat’s hips, Darcy’s breasts would bounce and sway. Her bottom had slid off the edge of the ottoman, causing her back to arch in a way that was both arousing and sensuous. He shuffled between Darcy’s legs and hooked her knees over his elbows, putting her pelvis at an angle. 

He hummed, rubbing the tip of his cock up and down through the slick mess between her thighs. “Front door, or backdoor, do you think?” He glided his cock down between her lips to her opening and nudged in a little hearing her whimper, then slid down to her back entrance and nudged forward earning a yelp and a moan. 

“I think she wants the second option, Sir.” Natasha moaned with a smirk. She knew how much he loved it when she called him Sir. He leaned forward and suckled one of her swaying breasts, while he pushed his cock deep within Darcy’s pussy. A disappointed groan erupted from between Nat’s legs. 

He chuckled, “Dont worry, Doll, just making sure we’re slick enough,” he said, before he slipped out and began pressing gently at her puckered hole. 

Darcy’s breasts were heaving and she gave a low moan as she did her best to get Natasha off with her mouth. Steve could see her tongue thrashing and swirling against Natasha’s clit, her chin slick with Nat’s desire. He continued to patiently press against Darcy with his cock, watching as her pussy grasped on nothing. “Mmm, Nat, Babydoll, you hungry?” 

He looked up at the panting spy, a sheen of sweat coated her, a trickle ran down her neck and between her breasts. She nodded swiftly and fell forward to start devouring Darcy. 

He lifted her hair from the side of her face to see what she was doing. Both women were moaning into each others sexes and he was starting to feel Darcy’s muscles relax. The head of his dick slipped past the ring of muscles and she gave a little jump while a long low moan of pleasure escaped her. 

“Good girl,” he murmured. His now free hand reaching up and plucking at her nipple while he used an ever so slight rock to nudge in and out of her tight hole. More of her juices were coating his cock and her hole, so he knew she was going to have enough lubrication for what he was about to do next. 

With her knees still hooked over his elbows, he let go of Nat’s hair and sandwiched her between them. He leaned on his elbows and each hand held onto one of Darcy’s breasts, pinching and pulling at her nipples. He felt her roll her hips against Natasha’s face and he pushed himself all the way into her back hole, and was rewarded with a squeal of pleasure.

He grunted, she was so tight he was sure he was going to cum quickly. Thank fuck for Dr. Erskine, he could now keep things going. 

He slowly pulled almost all the way out, and shoved forward hard again. Feeling her cum on Natasha’s face, her juices dripping off his balls. Natasha gave a low moan and shuddered through her orgasm, before climbing out from between them. He looked down at Darcy, who was staring blankly at nothing, a low continuous moan escaping the back of her throat. 

“Darcy Doll? You good?” He asked, he was pretty sure she was, but he wanted to be sure. 

Still staring into space, her chin dipped and she gave a decadent, “Mmhmm.”

He looked up when Natasha came back with a smirk and vibe in hand. He winked at her and pumped his hips again, feeling Darcy’s muscles do their best to pull him in, then paused. He watched as Natasha slipped the vibe into Darcy’s pussy again, earning a slight shuddered breath, all the while leaving feather light kisses over her lower lips. When Nat stepped back remote in hand, he began a steady grueling pace, plunging his cock in and out of Darcy’s now slick back passage. Her back arched instantly, mouth open in a silent scream. She was so tight, so hot, he knew he was about to fill her with his cum. But then moaned and ground his pelvis against Darcy’s when he felt the vibrations increase, spilling his first load deep into her ass. Darcy was trembling, eyes rolled in the back of her head with tears streaming down her temples into her hair. 

Once he had moved past the aftershocks of his first orgasm and adjusted to the feeling of the vibe nestled so close to his cock, he went back to pounding her ass.

Darcy’s breasts were bouncing below him, and he was loving the view, he bent down to lick and suck, when the vibe began pulsing along the top of his shaft. Natasha was suckling on the other one, her hand sliding down his hip to his balls, her fingers nimbly stroking him along the drenched skin. Without warning, she slid a finger into his puckered ass and he felt his balls unexpectedly tighten. 

“Fuck!” he shouted as another orgasm was ripped from him.

He pulled out of Darcy, who was not responsive, and flopped onto his back on the floor. 

Nat got up and he heard her running a tap in the kitchen. He lay there panting, watching as his cum leaked out of Darcy and felt himself getting hard again.

He was starting to get worried about Darcy when she didn’t respond to Natasha cleaning her up, until he heard her mumble, “Best art class ever.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is the breakfast of champions!
> 
> If you like this, subscribe, and check me out on my socials for news on my upcoming novel!
> 
>  
> 
> [www.KatherineHenshaw.com](https://www.katherinehenshaw.com)
> 
> Instagram - [@Kitty_Kat_Henshaw](https://www.instagram.com/kitty_kat_henshaw/)
> 
> Twitter - [@Kat_Henshaw](https://twitter.com/Kat_Henshaw?s=09)
> 
> Facebook - [Katherine Henshaw Author](https://www.facebook.com/KatherineHenshawAuthor/)


End file.
